


Size Might Be Everything

by FleetingMadness



Category: Mutiny!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fairy, Futanari, Large Cock, Size Difference, but. kind of more than that usually means, horse girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingMadness/pseuds/FleetingMadness
Summary: Bree gets drunk, Lara gets frisky, and everyone gets off.I'm more proud of the thing itself than I am of the title.





	Size Might Be Everything

Bree’s mouth hung open. She would have closed it if she had been able to tell, but only a small portion of her mind was working under the nerves and the haze of alcohol, and all of it was focused on the naked form of Lara standing on her thigh. The fairy was slightly less drunk than she was, and considerably less clothed, although that didn’t count for much with Bree’s erection standing proud. Having thrown aside her dress on its way up, it now simply waved with the gentle movement of the ship, towering over the fairy a few inches away from it. As she stared, trying despite herself to memorize the precise curve of Lara’s hips and the exact color of her nipples, Lara leaned to one side, throwing one arm around Bree’s cock like the shoulders of an old friend. Her erection barely tipped under the fairy’s weight.

“But…” Bree’s throat was dry. Her groin was burning. Her hands bunched at her sides, riding her dress even higher. “Lirdynrae…”

“Lir-lir’s fine with it,” Lara said. Her hand came to rest on the side of Bree’s cock. “Or did you want to get her in on this, too?” A mischievous smile played across Lara’s face, matched by the deeper shade of red spreading across Bree’s cheeks.

“NO!” Bree yelped. “No, it’s… I don’t want more people to see me like this. I don’t even want you to see me like this, but I’m just. It’s been--” Lara’s grip shifted, and Bree’s hips lurched upward. Lara’s wings fluttered to life on reflex, sliding her grip up Bree’s shaft. A soft whinny egged her on, and she pressed her cheek to Bree’s cock, adding another point of contact as her wings slowly guided her down the throbbing mare. Bree let out a cloud of rum in a long, shaky sigh.

“So, want me to help you?” Lara asked. Between the mare’s half-shut eyes and the pheromone-laden musk starting to seep from below and beside her, she knew the answer long before Bree’s slight nod. Unfortunately for Bree, that wouldn’t cut it. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want,” she teased.

“Please…” Bree tried to shrink into her own shoulders. “I’m. I’m so pent-up, it’s been weeks, please!” Lara made a show of rolling her eyes, and “idly” traced her finger in a circle on Bree’s cock.

“That’s sad and all, but if you don’t tell me what you need…” Lara trailed off, looking up at Bree with a wicked grin. Lara watched with glee as Bree’s expression cycled through lustful, anxious, and embarrassed. Lustful won out.

“I.” Bree clenched her teeth, balled her fists, and whimpered: “I need to cum.”

With a hungry grin, Lara swung herself around Bree’s cock like a pole, straddling it and barely managing to hook her feet together on the other side. The sudden pressure caused Bree to take in a sharp gasp. The warmth of Lara’s twat pressing against her underside made her release it in a very slow sigh. Tiny limbs stretched and teased around her shaft; Lara’s breath poured hot onto her already burning flesh as her tongue traced indescribable patterns. The aroma of fresh strawberries mixed with her own heavy scent, and Bree thought back to the number of times she had walked in on Lara and Lirdy, both of them too enraptured to notice as she ran away to desperately jerk off.

Lara’s cunt became a point of wet, burning heat on Bree’s cock as the fairy writhed around her. Even her moaning breaths couldn’t compare to the sheer strawberry-scented need pouring from between her legs as she rolled her hips in search of heat and friction. When she fluttered herself up Bree’s length, the mare found herself unable to sit still. Her cock tipped toward her face under Lara’s weight, and her hand just below the head pulled it the rest of the way. Her lips stretched around her own head, barely covering the tip as her tongue worked to lap up her glistening precum. Her other hand teased the base of her cock, lingering for just a moment before moving down to her slit. The sound of her damp lips being spread was subtle, but enough to get Lara’s attention. She leaned back, rolling her hips flush with the cock she was sitting on to get a better look at Bree’s face. Her hips dragged forward slightly as she watched the mare struggle with her own girth.

“That is so hot,” Lara breathed. Bree’s eyes flicked up to her, all thoughts of modesty buried under alcohol and lust. “Is that how you normally get off?” Bree’s heart seized, sending a flush of blood through her groin. She couldn’t know, could she? She was always so careful when she took care of herself, only doing it when everyone else had left the ship or drank themselves asleto sleep. The thought that Lara might have seen her, might have watched her from the shadows while grinning and fingering herself to a luscious, wet, aromatic orgasm… Her cock twitched as her train of thought was derailed.

Lara had asked her question in earnest, but seeing the effect it had on Bree inspired her to keep going. Lara lowered herself against her floor of cock and trailed a long lick along a bulging vein, her eyes fixed on Bree’s distant gaze. “I’ll bet it is,” she continued. Her limbs shifted around Bree’s shaft, firm but not tight, her wings doing little besides keeping her balance. “I’ll bet you can’t get off without it. Something this big has to cum a lot, right? So maybe--ah!” Her teasing was interrupted by her cunt reaching a thick vein on Bree’s cock. The ridge spread her lips and pulsed against her clit in a way that would be imperceptible to a larger being, but to Lara it was heaven. She ground herself against it for a few moments of hearty moaning before she resumed her dirty talk. “Maybe you like trying to fill yourself up.” Wet noises started coming from between Bree’s legs. Lara wiggled her hips in triumph. “I think you let yourself get this backed up on purpose, so you can jizz as much as you can into your own mouth.” Lara felt herself approaching a climax, stirred on almost as much by her own words as by Bree’s cock. The wet noises below her had grown faster, and Bree had started rocking her hips, which probably meant she was close too. Lara sped up her movements, using her wings to flutter her up and down Bree’s length slightly while trying to keep her pussy on its fun little ridge. “You want to show me, don’t you?” Lara asked. Her voice quavered slightly. “I know you want to show me how much of your own cum you can swallow, so go ahead and--” Lara’s teasing changed into a choked noise of panic as Bree’s hand grabbed her waist. Slightly damp fingers pressed into her back, and Lara found herself being dragged frantically along Bree’s cock as the mare tried to thrust into her own mouth. Bree’s movements were fast, but kept that signature gentleness, as even in the depths of lust, some part of her was concerned for Lara’s well-being. 

Between the hug of Bree’s hand, the thick scent of Bree’s precum, and the burst of sensation on her clit, Lara barely lasted a single pump before she came. Her legs squeezed Bree’s shaft as she was worked up and down it, her cunt leaving a trail of fragrant fluid behind it. Bree gasped and moaned, her cock briefly freed from her lips as Lara’s spasming shot waves of bliss through her. Pressure built in her core as she desperately worked her cock and cunt, until her pleasure finally broke and the world went white.

Bree’s eyes clamped shut as the first jet of cum splattered on the wall above her. Lara’s moaning blended with the wet squish of her own cunt provided the perfect background to her bliss, and a few more shots painted the wall before she dragged her head back into her mouth. Lara barely had time to admire the sheer volume on display before her second orgasm hit, followed by a third at around the same time Bree’s cock twitched out of her mouth. Cum coated her face, hair, and chest, sliding down her body onto the floor around them. Her hands slowly came to a stop, and Bree took a sleepy, lingering look at Lara. The fairy was panting, her thighs twitching against Bree’s softening shaft; every part of her that wasn’t covered in Bree’s hand was covered by thick drops of her jizz, leaving Bree barely able to make out her goofy, satisfied grin.

Her limbs were heavy, and she was suddenly losing the battle to keep her eyes open. With the last few moments of awareness, fighting the fatigue and the alcohol, Bree pulled her hand up and scratched the top of Lara’s head with a finger.

“Than...koo…” Bree muttered. Her eyes fell shut, and within seconds, she was gently snoring under her fairy friend.

“No problem,” Lara chuckled. She fluttered herself up Bree’s body, her limbs barely moving except to shove her flaccid cock out of the way. She laid herself down between her boobs in its place, and settled in for a nap.


End file.
